


No One Knows

by tinamachina



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History only sees Magus as the villain.  Lucca knows differently.</p>
<p>Takes place between Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross, may contain spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Knows

History remembers Magus as a cruel and evil wizard, the leader of a failed attempt to conquer the world, a villain vanquished.

Lucca thinks it a pity that no one knows the other Magus—Janus, as he was once called a very long time ago.  No one knows the lonely boy who lost his father and watched his mother go mad with magic-lust.  No one knows the boy who loved his cat and his sister and nothing else.  No one knows the boy who lost it all.

Magus would rather no one know.  He would rather not be the subject of pity, a tragic failure.  But Lucca knows.  Magus deems her worthy of his secrets, although winning his trust was no easy feat.  Very few can call Magus a friend, but Lucca can.

Lucca keeps a chair at her table for the wandering wizard, who had taken on yet another alias and a new look.  He comes and goes at will, although she tries to convince him to stay.

She keeps a spare bed for him in her house, a house that is already crowded with orphans from the Porre coup in the south.  But sometimes, she shares her own.

History has painted Magus as a cold, violent monster, incapable of love or gentleness.  But history does not know Janus, the strong, beautiful man starved for love and willing to give it with just the right persuasion. 

No one but Lucca will know how soft Janus’ lips feel against her own, how slick his skin feels under her fingers.  No one will know how gentle his hands are on her breasts, how nimble his fingers are against her nub between her legs.  No one will know how warm and wet his tongue his against her sex, making her tremble and moan.

No one will know how the length of him feels inside her, sliding in and out so carefully at first.  No one will know how his hips dance against hers, canting, pumping like a well-oiled piston, more beautifully than any machine Lucca can ever build.  No one will know how he chants her name like a spell, how he calls her “beautiful”, how his head tilts back as he comes hard and wet inside her.

History will never know that side of Magus, because Lucca takes that secret to her early grave.  Magus and Janus pass into history, leaving only a man in white named Guile to carry the memory of the woman who understood him better than anyone else ever will.


End file.
